Shallow Rain
by NeuroticHalfPipe
Summary: Years after the gang graduates from Hogwarts, Detective Hermione Granger finds herself in a mystery of love, betrayal, and confusion. With the help of Parvati, and Draco she sets off to solve it.
1. A Long Talk Between Old Friends

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling in the exception of a few originals. Original plot and places are mine, things that have been mentioned in the books, are Rowling's. This was not not meant to infringe on any copyrights, if I have done so, please notify me right away. Thank you.

**Chapter One- A Long Talk Between Old Friends**

The rain fell harder and harder, turning into quite a storm. Heaps of paperwork was spread out on my desk, making me wonder how I even managed to 

work there. I could hear someone furiously knocking at the door, waiting for me out in the rain. I cleared the items off of the small chair in front of my desk, and ran to greet my client.

"Finally, never thought you'd open the door," Ginny exclaimed, grasping me in her arms.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" I asked, returning the hug.

"Well, you see Hermione, you're my dearest friend, and I have some things to discuss," she whispered, dropping her head.

"Oh Ginny, come on out of the rain, and sit down," I shouted, opening the door wide for her to enter. My office was right on Broad Street in London. I worked in a muggle city, yes, but only wizards could see my office. For muggles it was just an abandoned office building that no one owned or worked in. I worked for the Ministry of Magic, as a detective. I was granted a private office because of my ongoing plead, but that was back when we all thought Voldemort was gone, when we didn't have to worry about what was lurking behind us.

Ginny took her seat, and I pulled my chair from the desk to sit across from her. A tray of tea lay on the desk, with a few cups, so I rounded them up and handed a full glass to her. She brushed her long red hair behind her ear and sipped from her cup. I smiled, she had always been like a little sister to me.

"Oh Hermione," she cried, putting her cup down on my desk.

"What's wrong Ginny?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. She threw it off, and ran out of the room, into the cold rain, leaving me clueless as to what had just happened. I walked over to the door, to see her running away. My green coat hung on the door from where I had left it coming back from a meeting with my client, Lavender Brown, who had been attacked just a few nights before. I grabbed the warm clothing and put it on, racing out the door to find Ginny.

But after awhile, I gave up looking for her, and returned to my office, to find Jasper, my old owl, with a letter tied to his foot sitting on my desk. I gave him some feed, and sat down to read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_ I haven't talked to you in what seems forever. I have much to tell you, but I will make it short. Please stop by the Burrow as soon as possible, and I will explain everything. I really need you to come, for support, and help. I trust you with my life, and always will._

_Your friend,   
Mrs. Parvati Weasley_

I held the letter tightly in my hands, and slipped it into my pocket. The night was still young, so I grabbed my keys, locked up the old office and appariated to the Burrow.

The long-standing house dimmed in the heavy rainfall, and I could see a dark figure exit to greet me. I strolled towards the door, and held Parvati in my arms. She grinned from ear to ear, obviously very happy to see me. I always enjoyed her company when we were younger, but never really appreciated her friendship until we were older, going through the hardships together. She pulled me into the Burrow and we sat down for a cup of tea or two. The ancient tea set stood beautifully on the silver tray.

"We have a lot to catch up on," she said, lifting the tea to pour it into my cup. "You see, ever since I married George I feel like he's been keeping something from me, and well... I found out what it was." I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Ginny told me she saw him the Saturday night with Ms. Brown."

I jerked back. "Lavender and George?"

"Yes, Ginny told me everything. And when I told George I knew... he just denied it.. but I could see..." she continued.

"Oh Parvati, I'm so sorry," I whispered, gently putting my hand on her knee.

"Don't be sorry Hermione. I never thought I'd have such a good relationship with any man."

"Don't say that Parvati, it's not you, it's the men," I smiled. "But may I ask you something?"

"Anything," she replied, looking up from her tea.

"You see, Ginny was just at my office, crying her eyes out. And when I asked her what was wrong, she ran away. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, Last I knew, Ginny was just fine," she answered, with a questionable look across her face. "Oh, Hermione, I forgot to tell you, Harry sent an owl the other day. He said he's just fine and he'll visit from Hogwarts over the holidays."

"Oh, thanks Par. I'm so sorry about all of this, I know it's been tough lately, and you have been handling it sensationally. Or at least compared to me."

"Don't worry, Harry'll be just fine at Hogwarts, I mean, with Dumbledore there and all, Voldemort would never think of attacking Harry with the headmaster watching him closely," she exclaimed. It was a rare occasion when I heard Parvati actually say the name "Voldemort" and I could see her squint whenever she did. I grinned at my close friend, and laughed.

"That's me, over-protective-Hermione," I said, smiling.

"If I were Harry's girlfriend, I'd be over-protective too," she chuckled. But somehow I doubted that. Parvati was the most carefree person I knew, or at least, she seemed carefree, but who really knew. The one who knew Parvati the best, was Lavender, and I didn't think they would be friends from then on, considering George cheating on her with her best friend.

"So, what are you and George going to do?" I asked, getting back on topic.

"Oh, I don't know, haven't given much thought to what I'll do, just been thinking the whole ordeal over again and again," she said, holding back the tears.

"I say divorce him! You deserve much better!" Parvati beamed at my exclamation.

"Oh Hermione, you always know how to cheer a person up." I laughed, because deep down, I thought I was the one who needed to be cheered up and all. Harry hadn't owled me in weeks, and I was becoming quite worried we were drifting. But I just giggled and let Parvati think what ever she wanted to think.

"So, how's Ron?" I asked.

"Oh, just fine, he visited us yesterday. Told us he would be spending the holidays here at the Burrow. Said his business is doing just fine. He sent George some the latest broom model, and him and Fred went out to crash test it. I swear, I loved him, but I guess love can't last if people aren't faithful to each other," she quieted down near the end.

"Oh, do yourself a favor and cheer up," I told her strictly. Seeing the look on her face, I quickly changed my words. "Please, if George really did cheat on you, he isn't good enough for you. I probably wouldn't understand, because I haven't been through these things, and cheer up in the best advice I have to give."

And at those words, Parvati did something I hadn't expected, and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Hermione. For not going through this kind of stuff, you sure do give good advice!" She yelled, letting me go. I smiled brightly.

"Anything for you Parvati, anything for you."

After saying our good-byes, I apariated back to my office on Broad Street. The rain was coming down even harder, but it didn't seem like a gloomy day to me. In fact, I felt quite good after my long conversation with Parvati. My phone's red light beeped constantly, so I went over to check it, after putting down my coat. I pused a small button and waited for the message to start on my muggle answering machine.

"Hi, Hermione, I went to your office tonight, but no one was there. I thought tonight we were scheduled for a meeting about my case? Please, I just came out of the hospital, and I want to know who attacked me the Saturday night! Call me back as soon as you can. if you don't, I'm afraid I'm gong to get another detective to help me. Bye."

I recognized this voice as Lavender's. How could she have done this to Parvati? What people would do these days shocked me. Wait a second... didn't Parvati say that Ginny saw Lavender and George together on Saturday night? But Lavender had been attacked that same day.... or had she?


	2. Attacked!

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling in the exception of a few originals. Original plot and places are mine, things that have been mentioned in the books, are Rowling's. This was not not meant to infringe on any copyrights, if I have done so, please notify me right away. Thank you.

**Chapter 2- Attacked!**

The next morning I woke up to more rain. It seemed like the rain would never end, not until everything was fixed, and everyone was happy. I pulled on my work robes, and threw my pajamas into the wash. My small apartment was just as messy as my office, on Broad Street, but I was used to mess. I had grown accustomed to the chaos, being the neat, tidy little girl I had been at Hogwarts, it had taken me awhile.

I shoved a few things off of my kitchen counter and pulled my coffee maker out from the shadows of the cupboards. After brewing a cup of coffee for myself, I pushed some stuff off of the bar stool and sat down, sipping my steaming cup. Jasper flew in the window with my morning paper and dropped it in front of me. I pulled the paper close to me, dropping my cup of coffee on the floor to hit with a crash as I stared at the headline fearfully reading:

_Ronald Weasley: ATTACKED!_

I blinked at the news, and then began to read.

_Last night, at around two o'clock, Ronald Weasley, best friend of the famous Harry Potter, was found by a muggle woman, lying in a street alley unconscious. The muggle called the police, who were dumbfounded as to what had happened. Word soon reached the Ministry Of Magic, who sent a few detectives over to investigate. Mr. Weasley, owner of Weasley's Gliding Brooms Inc, is safe in the nearest Wizard hospital. Some say that the attack may be connected to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but others disagree..._

I dropped the paper, grabbed my coat, and apariated to my office. I slipped my key into the small doorknob and opened the door to my messy building. A small black owl sat on the windowpane, holding an envelope in it's feet. I ran towards it, and seized the envelope, ripping it open swiftly. The note was from Parvati, her handwriting frantically scribbled across the scroll.

_Oh Hermione, come quickly to the Burrow, Ron's been attacked! The Ministry Of Magic called us, they said they'd get through to you, being their best detective. Hurry Hermione!_

I dropped the note, but right before I was about to leave, another owl came flying in through the window, this time a chestnut color. It handed me a small note, with more frantic writing.

_Detective Granger please report to the Ministry Of Magic immediately for further information about the recent events._

I crumbled up the newest letter, and apariated to the Burrow.

The whole Weasley family was over, and just about to leave for the hospital when I arrived.

"So glad you came, we were just about to go," Molly exclaimed, and we all followed her to the hospital.

Ron was laying in a small bed, his head wrapped in a bandage, and his eyes clenched tightly. We each talked to him, telling him he'll be alright. His eyes flickered open at me, when I approached his bed.

"Hermione, where's Harry?" he asked.

"I don't know Ron, I don't know." I'd been aching to ask that all week, and here was Ron, asking me. I had no idea, for all I knew, Harry could have been off on some deserted island, frolicking with Lavender Brown. That reminded me, I had so much to worry about, and so many things to find out. Here I was, in the hospital, comforting my best friend who had been attacked, and still promising myself that I'd be the one to solve the George mystery. But there was so much to do, and so little time.

"Where's that little sister of mine?" Ron asked his mother.

"Ginny? Oh, haven't seen her lately. I thought she would be here, but she hasn't shown up yet," Molly replied.

I stood beside Ron's bed and pondered on where Ginny had gotten off to. Maybe she was with Harry? Oh, there were to many ideas racing through my head, and I had an aching need to clear them.

After saying goodbye to the Weasleys I returned to my office back in London. When I arrived there, Lavender Brown stood waiting outside my door. I smiled and opened the door to let us in.

"So, how's the case?" she asked, sitting down on the client chair. Her expression looked disgusted at my messy room.

"Well, I've kind of been preoccupied, but I'm sure I can get to the bottom of this. Besides, I'm sure you've read the headline in today's Daily Prophet, I assume Ron's and your case are related. So, I'm hopefully going to find out who did this to the both of you, and many others," I stated, looking through a few files Lavender had brought to me. I saw her smirk from the corner of my eye, and I was sure those bandages on her arms were fake. I really was going to get to the bottom of this, but surely not representing her in the case.

"Why don't you get back to me when you've found out more," she suggested, getting up to leave.

"I will," I said, putting the files down.

"Oh and Hermione..."

"Yes?" I asked, looking up again.

"Clean this place up." And she shut the door behind her.

I sat at my desk for an hour or so, rearranging and organizing documents into my cabinets. The rain outside was pouring harder then ever, and I couldn't help but gaze out into it and pout at the weather. It certainly did fit the situation quite well.


	3. A Message, Owl, and New Roomate

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling in the exception of a few originals. Original plot and places are mine, things that have been mentioned in the books, are Rowling's. This was not not meant to infringe on any copyrights, if I have done so, please notify me right away. Thank you.

**Chapter Three- A Message, Owl, and New Roommate**

The next morning, when all had quieted down, and hopefully no new surprises awaited me, I entered my office once more. I placed the bag of donuts on my desk, and right away got to work on cleaning the room up, just as Lavender had suggested. The Ministry Of Magic was expecting me today, for a last minute meeting on the attacks. No one still knew where Ginny was, neither Harry had shown up, and I was beginning to get a bit suspicious, so I sent Jasper to Hogwarts with a note for their Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, otherwise know as Mr. Potter.

When I arrived at the Ministry head quarters, I was greeted by Cho Chang, head of the detective department.

"Hello there Detective Granger, nice to have you join us," she said.

"For once," Alicia Spinnet finished.

"Sorry, I just never cared about these stupid meetings like you, I actually have cases," I sneered at Spinnet, who had nothing to reply with. I took a seat next to Madison McGovern, who had helped me in my last case with the Creevys. She smiled at me, and handed me a bagel from the center plate.

"No thanks, already ate," I said softly. She smiled and put the bagel back down. Across from me, Lee Jordan had his feet situated upon the large table, and his hands resting behind his head.

"Comfortable?" I asked.

"Very," he replied, smirking. The group of detectives was quite a bunch, and the only one missing was Chen Li, a Chinese wizard from Hong Kong who had worked with the Ministry for what seemed forever. But after just a few minutes, Li rushed through the door and sat down beside Jordan.

"So, now that we're all here, let's discuss the recent events," Cho said, sitting down at the head of the table.

"What is there to discuss? Four people have been attacked; Angelina Johnson, Charley Sinclair, Lavender Brown, and now Ronald Weasley. There isn't anything more we know. I say find out more before we go off assuming things," Spinnet said.

"Well, you see, I'm the one in charge, Alicia, so we do what I say. Now anyone got anything?" Chang said, furious that someone spoke back to her.

"Well, I say, we try and find out what the four have in common, and why those specific four got attacked and not... Spinnet," Jordan snickered.

"Good idea," I mumbled under my breath. No one really like Alicia, the worse detective on the team, and no one's friend. She folded her arms and went silent.

"So, back to Jordan's idea, what do you think they've got in common?" Chang asked.

The bunch looked clueless, so Cho let us leave. Before going home, I decided to check by Ginny's apartment, to see if she was there, besides, I had my own case to worry about. I climbed the stairs to her small dwelling, and knocked on the door. No one answered, so I pushed the door, and to my surprise, it opened. I slipped my head through and peeked in. The place was as neat as a pin, very much unlike my place. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Ginny?" I shouted, waiting for a reply. I got nothing, so I entered the empty bedroom. I glanced around, but nothing had been touched. Everything was just the same, as it had always been. Nothing looked suspicious about the apartment, except for one thing.

I walked back to the main room, and looked around. The answering machine was blinking it's red glow. I played the messages over. They dated back to Saturday night, the night in question. I opened the machine, and slipped the tape out, leaving behind no trace that I had even entered the room.

Back at my office, I replayed the messages over and over, stopping every time at the most questioning of all.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you as soon as possible, please, please, call me back. Something terrible has happened. Oh Ginny, please stop by my house later... please..."

The voice was very familiar, and I recognized it as Lavender's most recent boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

The voice ran over and over in my head, my thoughts trying to find out what terrible thing had happened. I jotted down in my notebook the date and time of the recorded message; Sunday at 7:23 PM. Why had Draco called Ginny, and where was Ginny for that matter?

About an hour later, Jasper returned from Hogwarts with a note in his claws. I slowly untied it and gave Jasper some owl feed.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I know I haven't contacted you in awhile, I've been busy with the classes and all. Your case sounds really tuff, please tell me if you find out anything more. I read the paper, and I contacted the Weasleys, sorry I couldn't be there, I had classes to teach that day. I hope Ron gets better, and you solve your case. Please know that I'm ok, and I wish you the best of luck in finding out what happened. Please tell Parvati I'm really sorry about what had happened and I hope she feels better. I have to go now, love you!_

_Yours truly,  
Harry Potter_

I held the note in my hands, so happy he had written to me, but still not understanding how classes could take up all his time. I ripped a page from my notebook and pulled a quill from my desk drawer, which I had organized that morning and very happy that I did. I spent the next half hour writing Harry about everything that had happened since he had last heard from me. Jasper looked very tired from the flight so I decided to send it from the owl post down the street from my apartment.

Once there, I picked out a somewhat strong looking barn owl and tied my letter to his foot, sending him off on his way. I returned home at seven o'clock, and rushed through a small dinner. After filling myself, I locked up the small room and left to visit the Burrow.

The rain outside was slowing down, just like my case. I felt like there was nothing I could do, like I was stuck in a pit of dry mud. I filled Parvati in on the case over a cup of tea.

"Hermione, may I ask a favor of you?" she said quietly, placing her cup on the tray.

"Oh, anything," I replied quickly.

"Can I stay at your place, until this whole thing get's resolved?" she asked, her eyes glittering hopefully.

"Of course, but I have to warn you, it's a bit messy," I said smiling. She grinned, and hugged me tightly.

After waiting for her to pack up, we both apariated back to my apartment, and settled her in my extra room. We sat down before going to bed in my small main room.

"Thanks so much Hermione," she said to me.

"Oh, it's nothing. And I tell you what, tomorow, I think I'll go over to the Malfoy Mansion, if you don't mind?" I said brightly.

"Oh, wouldn't mind at all, and I'd like to tag along with you, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, so it's set. Tomorow, we're off to see Draco, and find out what happened."


	4. What Happened Saturday Night?

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling in the exception of a few originals. Original plot and places are mine, things that have been mentioned in the books, are Rowling's. This was not not meant to infringe on any copyrights, if I have done so, please notify me right away. Thank you.

**Chapter Four- What Happened Saturday Night?**

The next morning, after a few bagels in the Deli just south of my apartment, Parvati and I traveled to the Malfoy Mansion, hoping Draco would be there. The rain was pouring hard, and I assumed it meant that much would be found out that day. Parvati shook nervously in the cab and I tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this," I reassured her. She grinned.

After about twenty minutes or so, I turned to the cab driver and motioned for him to stop.

"Here? In the middle of no where?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you," I said, handing him some muggle "pounds" and exiting the cab behind my friend. The cold weather made me shiver as we started to walk down the road. The rain was getting worse, but we kept going, know that the heavy rain was a good sign. Once we reached the large white house, I gazed up at the steps before us. We slowly climbed them until we reached the huge door. Parvati grabbed the doorknocker and banged it against the rusted old entry. A short bald man peeked through the door at us.

"Hello, is Mr. Draco Malfoy there?" I asked, politely.

"Yes, he is here, what do you want?" The man scurried his words.

"We need to talk to him," Parvati exclaimed.

"And who may you be?" the short man asked, eyeing the both of us.

"Hermione Granger and Parvati Patil," I said anxious to get inside and out of the rain.

"Hold on a second," the man left the door, a bit open and ran into the house. We waited for quite awhile before I eventually got so cold, and slipped into the mansion, with Parvati behind me. We walked down the long entrance hall, to a large room, with a glowing fireplace and a bunch of couches and chairs, circling around the flames.

"I see you've let yourselves in," a cold voice from behind us said. I turned around to see Draco, dressed in elegant robes flowing to his ankles.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," I smirked. "Nice to see you again."

"And what are you here for, might I ask?" He said, motioning for us to sit down.

"I have some questions for you," I replied, showing him my MoM badge.

"Got yourself a job with that bunch of losers I see," he smiled.

"If you want to call them that, go ahead. Now, let's get right to business." I pulled my notebook and quill out from under my coat. Draco looked questionably at me, and then glanced towards Parvati and smiled.

"Where were you Saturday night, around eleven?" I asked, writing down a few things.

"Hmm, let's see, I believe I was out on a date," he answered thoughtfully.

"A date with who?" I asked. His eyes glanced around and then came back to me.

"Ginny Weasley," he said, grinning slyly. As much as I wanted to ask why he was on a date with Ginny, I kept focused toward the investigation.

"Now, while you were out on this date, did you happen to come across Lavender Brown?" I asked, writing down his answer to the last question.

"Hmm, I don't believe so," he alleged. "I mean, I personally didn't come across her, but I remember Ginny saying something about her."

I glanced nervously towards Parvati, who had tears in her eyes.

"How about George Weasley?" I said, turning back to Draco.

"Nope, but I did see your boyfriend, Harry Potter," he smirked. I was totally shocked, why had Harry been there?

"Where was this you saw him?" I asked, getting back to the case.

"Oh, somewhere in Hogsmede, I forget."

"So you for sure didn't see George Weasley?" I repeated.

"I may have, but it could have been his twin, what's his name, oh yes... Fred," Draco replied. Parvati's tears disappeared. Never had it occurred to us that it may have been Fred with Lavender, not George.

"Was Fred or George, whoever you saw, with anyone?" I quickly asked.

"Yes, and now that I think of it, it had to be Fred, because he was with Alicia Spinnet," he cried.

"Alicia Spinnet?" I asked, trying to make sense of it all. But something was missing, if Fred had been with Alicia, Ginny with Draco, Harry by himself, and George with Lavender, where was the attacker? Or was there even an attacker in the first place?

"Hmm, and didn't you think it was strange to come across all these people on the same night?" I asked.

"Oh not really, I always seem them in Hogsmede," he retorted.

"I see..." I replied, turning towards Parvati, who had a confused look across her face. "Well, this doesn't make any sense at all."

"What doesn't make sense?" Draco asked. "What happened?"

"What happened...? We're the ones who should be asking you that!" I cried, stubbornly trying to figure out what was going on. "I have another question."

"What now?" He asked, watching me pull the small tape out from my coat pocket. I threw it up into the air, and with the wave of my wand, it began to play Draco's phone message to Ginny. When it ended, I grabbed the tape and dropped it into my pocket.

"Explain that," I said, watching Draco flush into a deep red. "Well, explain it!"

"You see..." he began. "Sunday night... I was out in Hogsmede, when I heard someone cry from a dark alley. I walked in and well... I saw it..."

"Saw what?" I asked.

"Saw... a dead body lying on the cold street floor." Parvati gasped, and I was in total shock.

"Whose body was it?" I stuttered, almost afraid to ask.

"...Percy Weasley's..." he whispered. A tear dropped from my eye, and I could see Parvati, very much afraid and shocked, grasp my hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Not... Percy.." I whispered. "What did you do?"

"I checked his pulse... but it was already stopped... so I ran away, thinking if someone saw me, they'd think I killed him! But I swear, it wasn't me!" Draco shouted.

"I believe you," I whispered.

"So, the only one I could go to was Ginny, but her apartment was locked, so I came back here and called her," he finished.

"Did she ever receive the message?" Parvati asked, for the first time speaking.

"She must have, for she came to my house, crying frantically on Monday night," I said.

The rain slowed down outside, as we all sat in shock, sorrow, and confusion.


	5. More Questions, More Lies

**Chapter Five- More Questions, More Lies**

There was nothing more we could say to Draco, so we left the Malfoy Mansion late that afternoon. No one knew were Ginny was, and Draco was still very much clueless as to who had murdered Percy. The rain slowed down even more, as me and Parvati climbed the steps to my home in search of anything or anyone that could help us with the investigation. It was still early, and the day was only half through, so we decided to visit Alicia Spinnet, and get her side of the puzzling story.

"Granger?" she asked, quite surprised to see us two at her doorstep on a Thursday afternoon.

"Spinnet," I replied.

"Come on in," she said, opening the door to let us both in.

"Let's make this short, I have much to do," I said, sitting down across from Alicia at her kitchen table. "Where were you on Saturday night, at approximately eleven o'clock?"

"Oh Granger, why you asking me these things?" Spinnet laughed.

"Because," I replied slyly. "Right now, you're a potential suspect. And if you refuse to answer us, I could take you in for many good reasons. Now listen up and answer the questions, if not, this could get serious. I've dealt with you before Spinnet, and I know, you're not one to tell people things, so let's get it over with."

Her smiled left and she became serious.

"If you really want to know, I was here at home," she said, eyeing Parvati.

"That's not what Draco Malfoy says. In fact, he stated that you were somewhere in Hogsmede, with Fred Weasley."

"Fred?" She cried. "In his dreams!"

I sighed, and scratched my head in thought. Who was telling the truth, Draco or Spinnet? How could I even tell. But Parvati seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

"When was the last time you saw Fred Weasley?" 

"Why, Tuesday morning, at the hospital," she replied.

"Did you say anything to each other?" Par asked hastily.

"Yes, we exchanged greetings, but that's all."

"What about his twin, George?"

"What about him? I saw him at the hospital too."

"And you didn't say anything?" Parvati sneered.

"I said hi, and that's all!" Spinnet shouted.

"And you didn't say anything else?"

"No! I said that already!"

"How can I trust you, you're probably lying!"

"I don't care if you trust me, I'm not lying!"

"Yeah right, for all I know, you could have spent the night with either one of them!"

"How dare you accuse me!"

Through the loud conversation, thoughts raced through my mind. There were too many things happening that wouldn't let me stop thinking about. This whole thing had started with George and Lavender, and I was pretty sure it would end that way. So, the only one we had left to interview was Lavender herself.

I practically dragged Parvati out of Spinnet's house that day, plugging my ears to hear them yelling at each other as we left. We apariated back to my house, as it was already getting dark, and sat down for a cup of tea.

"Oh Hermione, this whole thing is so confusing," Parvati cried, tears literally streaming out of her eyes.

"I know," I replied. "None of my guesses on how this all happened are fitting in, and everyone has a different story on what happened. Next we'll talk to Lavender, or maybe Ron. I still can't believe Percy is gone, and for that matter, where has Ginny disappeared to? Every day this case gets more complicated... I'm afraid we'll never solve it! And why was Harry at Hogsmede? Did Draco say he saw everyone there often? To many questions to be answered, and not enough answers to be told."

"What time is it?" Parvati asked, looking up from the table.

"About eight, why?" I said, looking at my watch.

"Why don't we just go to Hogsmede and find out what everyone really does there?"

I stuttered a disagreement, but stopped. Why not? It wouldn't hurt, and it might even help.

"Okay then, lets go..." I exclaimed, grabbing my coat off the rack.


	6. Faithful

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling in the exception of a few originals. Original plot and places are mine, things that have been mentioned in the books, are Rowling's. This was not not meant to infringe on any copyrights, if I have done so, please notify me right away. Thank you.

**Chapter Six- Faithful**

The rain was growing harder, a good sign to the both of us. We had given up hope just a few minutes before, but were back on the case. Hogsmede was very busy at the time of year, nearing the holidays. We slipped through the crowds, trying to hide ourselves, or just look like everyday shoppers.

Outside of a small shop, I spotted Angelina Johnson, who had been attacked just a week ago, talking with Lavender Brown, my client. We walked past them, to the alley, very nonchalant, and stopped to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I tell you, Lavender," Angelina began. "I haven't seen Spinnet in ages, I wonder what she's up to."

"Oh, haven't seen her in awhile either. Last I knew, she was going out with Fred Weasley, but I hardly think they're still together," Lavender giggled.

I rummaged through my coat pockets until I placed my hand on a small voice recorder, an essential item for any detective. I pulled it out, showed it to Parvati and began to record the other two's discussion.

"So, what have you been up to lately? Anyone you got your eye on in particular?" Angelina winked.

"Oh, just... George Weasley..." Lavender said, giggling. Parvati held out her fist and started towards her in anger, but I thankfully held Parvati back.

"George Weasley?" Angelina exclaimed, laughing.

"What's so funny, I'm oddly attracted to him..." Lavender replied.

"Oh nothing, but... isn't he married to that Parvati girl?"

"Yeah, if only he weren't, I'd be all over him."

"You mean you aren't already?" Angelina asked, now cracking up.

"Oh be quiet, I mean, I'm sure if I really liked the guy, I'd have him divorce Parvati," Lavender exclaimed, a giggle or two escaping. I was barely holding Parvati back when she said this.

"So, what's stopping you?" Angelina asked.

"Him."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see..." Lavender began. "Last Saturday, I spotted George here, right outside his shop, and stopped him. I don't know what came over me, I pulled him closer, and he pushed me away. I swear I could hear voices laughing at pathetic me. I mean, the one man I go for, shoves me away and mumbles some crap about being married."

"Well, you have to admit, at least he's faithful," Angelina laughed.

"Faithful to her, and not me," Lavender mumbled, as she glared at Angelina, who was holding her stomach with laughter. I turned to Parvati and smiled, I could see tears flowing out of her eyes. But they weren't the tears I had seen before. These ones glittered with joy.

After Lavender and Angelina left, we sat down on a small bench to discuss what was next.

"Well, George has been taken care of, he didn't cheat on you. But we still need to solve the attacks, are you with me?" I asked Parvati.

"Of course, I owe you everything Hermione," she said, a tear dropping from her cheek. "Thank you so much. Without you, I would have made the hugest mistake in my life."

I smiled at Parvati, and inside I really did feel all warm and cozy.

"I'm glad to have help a friend in need," I said, truthfully meaning it. "But this whole thing puzzles me."

"Yeah, me too. And we still have to find out whose doing all these attacks."

Just then, rushing past us, in a large green coat, somewhat matching mine, a tall brown-haired man swiftly sprinted out of sight. Parvati stared awkwardly down the walkway.

"Wasn't that... Harry?" she asked.


	7. The Truth

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling in the exception of a few originals. Original plot and places are mine, things that have been mentioned in the books, are Rowling's. This was not not meant to infringe on any copyrights, if I have done so, please notify me right away. Thank you.

**Chapter Seven- The Truth**

I glanced down the walkway seeing the one I could spot anywhere, run as fast as he could. I grabbed Parvati's hand and raced after him. The rain was growing harder, and I could run fast enough to keep him in sight. All of a sudden, he stopped, and turned directions, into a small alley. We followed him into it, now tip-toeing very quietly. He stopped and knocked on a door to an old building behind the one facing the main walkway at Hogsmede. The door opened and he stepped in.

Very scared to as what might lay behind the door, I inched towards it, with my friend behind me. I held my ear to the soft wood door and tried to make out what was going on inside. All I could hear were a few mumbled voices whispering to each other. One I could make out as Harry's but the other I had no idea. Parvati took the doorknob, and slowly opened it a crack, just enough to see what was going on.

There beside the fire was Ginny, holding her scraped, bruised and bleeding leg tightly. Harry had a damp rag in his hands and was patting it gently. He got up, leaving the rag with Ginny and headed towards the door, but Parvati and I were paying too much attention to Ginny to noticed Harry approach the door. He grabbed the knob, and pulled it towards him. We, finally noticing Harry, fell face forward onto the hard granite tile. Harry gasped, and stepped back. I lifted my head to them, as Parvati got to her feet.

"What... what are you two doing here?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

I smiled and held Harry tightly.

"I believe we should be asking you that," Parvati exclaimed, walking towards Ginny. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Harry sighed, holding tight to me.

"Well, we'd like to know after all we've been through," I said, with a laugh.

"Ok, if you're sure," Ginny said. "You see, on last Friday, Draco Malfoy came into my office for a checkup, he had strange bruises all over his arms and legs. I asked him how it happened, but he just said that if I came with him somewhere on Saturday night, he would show me something he needed to show someone. Well, I agreed. He took me down here, and told me everything that had been happening to him lately, he even told me a few secrets that he swore he wouldn't tell anyone. You see... ever since Wormtail died, Voldemort has had a new assistant..."

"Percy," Harry whispered, dropping his head on my shoulders. Ginny continued slowly.

"And, he told me that Percy had been putting curses on him, under Voldemort's command of course... and that Draco had gotten hurt and beat up so many times by the strong assistant of the Dark Lord. We discussed it in Hogsmedes, that's when I saw George and Lavender, by the way. Then he took me home, and I cried myself to sleep. How could Percy ever do such a thing? Monday morning I got a call from Draco telling me to stop by his house, and that something terrible had happened. He told me everything, how he found Percy dead in the alley..."

"I'll continue from there..." Harry whispered. "So, Ginny went to you Hermione... and then stormed out because she had nothing to do, and couldn't tell you, for Draco made her promise not to. She came to me at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore kindly offered her a place to stay, but then she disappeared that night. Later I found out Voldemort had kidnapped her, again, and taken her here. I came back here, after replying to your letter that day, and well... found Ginny like this. She couldn't move, and her conditions were getting worse, so I helped her through it. Since then, no one has heard or seen of Voldemort."

Parvati and I stood back in horror.

"You mean, all that stuff has happened, and we didn't even know about it?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure you know much more then us about what else has been happening," Harry replied.

"So, the attacks were by... Percy?" I asked.

"All except the last one, because he must have passed on before that..." Parvati assumed.

"Then who did the last one?" I wondered.

"Must have been Voldemort," Parvati said, squinting once more.

"You mean, he's alive? In a body?" I asked, stepping back.

"Could be, or may have been another one of his assistants," Ginny said softly.

"I still can't believe Percy would do such a thing," Harry said with a sigh.

"It seems as if he's not the perfect one we thought he was. Oh, how Molly will be so upset?" I inquired.

"She'll be upset alright, we all are," Ginny whispered.

"Let's get out of here. We're all tired, we can sort this thing out later. For now, let's just go home..." Harry said.

Parvati led us out of the alley and into the dark Hogsmede. I glanced up at the sky, looking for any sign of clouds. But there were none, and for the first time in six days, there was no rain.

I had finally solved my case.


	8. Christmas Without Rain

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling in the exception of a few originals. Original plot and places are mine, things that have been mentioned in the books, are Rowling's. This was not not meant to infringe on any copyrights, if I have done so, please notify me right away. Thank you.

**Chapter Eight- Christmas Without Rain**

My office was very tidy, just as how I always wanted it to be. I flipped through some files for Lavender's case and tucked them neatly into my cabinet. Yes, it was all over. Lavender had been sentenced for a few years in jail, not as bad as Azkaban, for faking an attack, just to get attention. Paravati and George were happy, and resolved all differences. Parvati and I went back to Spinnet's house a few days after, to apologize for acting the way we had.

As for Ron, he got better, and he went home to the burrow with the others to stay for awhile. On Christmas morning, I woke up in my apartment, alone.

"Merry Christmas Jasper," I whispered, giving him some owl feed. I walked over to my kitchen, and started to make some coffee, just to get me awake. MoM gave me the day off, but I had nothing to do, except visit the Burrow, so I did.

After grabbing all the presents I had managed to buy the night before, I apariated to the Burrow, where I would meet Harry. Parvati and George looked as happy as ever, and I couldn't help wishing me and Harry had what they had.

"Ron!" I shouted, running to hug my best friend, who looked amazingly well after all he'd been through. Ginny's smile was faded, and so were most of the Weasleys. All ten of them, including Parvati and Fleur (Bill's wife), gathered around the fire, letting me and Harry join to make twelve. I felt like a huge family, and I guess we were one. But everyone missed Percy.

At the dinner table Ginny tapped her wine glass politely, and everyone's heads turned to her.

"May we all remember Percy Weasley," she whispered, silent tears dropping from her eyes. Everyone raised their glasses, and I glanced around at everyone, even the terrible twins had tears flowing down their cheeks, even Fleur was weeping. We all felt sorrow.

After dinner, we all opened presents. Harry approached me with a small box in his hands and held it out to me. I smiled and opened it. Inside was a gold chain, and hanging from the beautiful necklace, was in fact, a small pearl rain drop.

I smiled, and Harry pulled me in for a kiss. He brought me over to the window, and looking out, I could see a few snowflakes dropping from the sky. No rain, not a single drop of unfrozen snow was in sight. 

No matter how much I liked rain and cold weather, I was very much glad. 


End file.
